Shirou Fujimura Emiya
by 98kazer
Summary: What does it have to take to fix a broken soul? does it need a purpose? a goal? maybe a dream? the answer is simple to say yet difficult to obtain, It's Love. Rated T just to be sure. I do not own the cover art, thank google for it.
1. Chapter 1: Origin

**Chapter 1: Origin**

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!"

Those were the words that the man who saved me kept repeatedly saying. He's holding me tightly in his arms like he was afraid I would slip away if he ever let go, at the state I'm in, I'm inclined that it may actually happen.

Surrounded by flames so burning hot that even my sweat would evaporate within seconds, my legs long gave up after trying to walk away from this hell, my body won't respond to what I think due to sheer exhaustion, I've just been lying here in the smoldering ground waiting to die but then this man came and saved me from this god forsaken hellscape.

Why? Why did I get saved? Why? Why did you save me? There were others who worth more saving than me! There was a mother and her child in that hell! There were a bunch of families I walked away from! Siblings, friends, neighbors, heck even a dog would have been worth saving than me, so why….  
why out of all those people, why did I get saved? I, who covered my ears trying to pretend I didn't hear their cries for help or the curses they spat to me for not trying not to help them, I, who only kept looking forward ignoring the desperate faces around me, trying to reach for my hand as a sign of needing help.  
why… why… why why why WHY WHY **WHY WH-**

"Thank you, thank you for staying alive"

ah.

thankful? He was thankful that I stayed alive? And that smile he has while he's thanking me… It's filled with so much happiness that I think I might get blinded by his smile, how? How was he able to smile like that?

'I want to smile like that too.'

Those were the last thoughts I had before losing conciousness.

* * *

**? PoV**

I can't believe it, there was someone still alive! I nearly gave up hope of ever finding someone still living in this literal hell on earth…. The hell that I unintentionally created after hunting down that maniac priest.  
I knew he had a dead man's switch, he's the sort of person I know would have one, he was taunting me to kill him, I was confident that I could prevent or at the very least escape the damage he would do to me but what I didn't expect was that his dead man's switch wasn't meant for me, it was meant for the hundreds of lives living in Fuyuki City but it was already too late, the moment my bullet made contact on his head was also the moment I heard a large explosion in the middle of Fuyuki city, my trigger finger became the downfall of many innocent lives and that damn priest just kept laughing until he died.  
I shot his head six times. Three on the head and three on the heart.

after that ordeal, I ran to the affected area of the city hoping that there were still people that can be saved but everywhere I looked, only dead bodies were around or I was too late to save them. This kept repeating over and over, me running around trying to find someone, anyone who is still alive and can be saved and only find a corpse or soon-to-be-corpse, it kept breaking my heart over and over, soon I was at my breaking point and was about to give up but then I saw this boy, his hand reaching out for something, his body littered with injuries, legs and arms bruised due to extreme exhaustion, burn marks all over his body, all these injuries yet he's still alive.

and that was it.

He's alive! he's alive! I managed to save at least one life after making the biggest blunder of my career. I kept thanking the boy that he was alive. I knew that if I hadn't found even a single life in this place that I would break completely.

after calming down and composing myself, there was another thought that came to my mind, this boy needs a hospital, his injuries may turn fatal if not treated soon so I quickly but gently carried the boy and rushed to the nearest hospital.  
after delivering the boy to the doctors of the hospital, I sat at the waiting area with only one thought in mind

'please stay alive.'

those words kept looping in my mind, hoping the life I saved stay alive and as if someone heard my pleas, a nurse came and informed me that the boy is stable. Hearing those words, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and almost shed tears of joy until the nurse informed me of another problem regarding the boy.

the boy lost his memories, everything except his name: Shiro.

that information made me bite my lip in frustration drawing blood. I did this to him, the boy lost almost everything, his family, home, friends, neighbors, memories, everything except his name…  
it gave me no end of a heartache. I… I have to fix this, I'm responsible to what happened to this boy so I must make this right.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Hello Shiro, I'm…."

"I'll give you a ….."

"I am a …."

* * *

Hi! Hello! and welcome!  
to my very first fanfic.

the story of why I made this fanfic is that I was really frustrated that no one has yet thought of a FSN x Nisekoi fanfic where Shirou is involved more with the Fujimura Yakuza group and get to know the Nisekoi cast.

forgive my english if you all noticed some grammatical errors, I might ask someone to Beta my writings but I have trust issues so... yeah...

some answers to what I might think you will all ask:

in this FSN crossover magecraft doesn't exist.

NO I will not make Shirou get a harem, too troublesome to handle for a beginner like me.

also NO, I will not be telling who Shirou will get paired up with, you'll just have to guess later on the story.

Don't rely on me updating this on a regular basis, I get writer's block easily, have short attention span, have a life to live and frankly, I'm a lazy good-for-nothing scum.

If I ever drop this fanfic, then I will give it for adoption.

thank you for reading and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2: Choice

**Chapter 2: Choice**

**? PoV**

After two weeks have passed, I visited the hospital the boy was staying at. I was informed that he is clear for visits but still need a few more weeks for a full recovery. As I was walking through the halls slowly approaching the room where the boy was staying at guided by one of the nurses in the hospital, I've been thinking of the decisions I will make today.

The day I was informed by the nurse of Shiro's memory loss I immediately took action and tried to find any relatives the boy might have, I requested for the nurse to have Shiro have a blood test to find any living relatives he might have, I followed the nurse who lead me to the boy's doctor informing him of my request. He quickly obliged and took some blood from the boy and put in a glass tube, I talked with the doctor and his assistants to check on Shiro telling them that the boy looked kinda pale.  
That was just a lie I conjured to distract them so while they were looking at the boy, I quickly but subtly snatched one of the spare syringes lying around and took some of the boy's blood. The moment the people I distracted stopped looking at the boy and pointed their gazes at me, the deed was already done, and the evidence hidden. They approached me and informed that what I saw was just a false alarm and I needn't panic, I pretended to be relieved and told them that I had places to go and will visit the boy again when time permits, I gave the doctor one of my public contact numbers telling him to inform me if they found results in searching for any of the boy's relatives and after that I walked out of the hospital.

In all my years doing this kind of work, I've determined that finding information by relying on the hospital will just take too long for my liking so as to quicken the pace of searching for Shiro's relatives, I did what I had to do and now that I have his blood, I'll need to contact some people I know to find the information I need.

None. All the information I found after two weeks lead me to this conclusion, all the boy's relatives were either caught in the fire or have long since been dead, Shiro has no living relatives left, no friends to rely on, nothing, none whatsoever.

Damnit, what should I do? How can I help this boy who I've deprived of all he ever knew and loved? There is one thing I could do but do I even have the right? After I killed my own father, my first love, my mother figure, I even got protected by my own wife from an assassination in exchange for her life and due to that I'm not even allowed to approach the house where my daughter is, my wife's family blaming me for not protecting her.

They're not wrong, I wasn't strong enough then and I'm still not strong enough now, I can understand that by isolating me from them, they can somewhat prevent my daughter from getting involved further.

As I was remembering past two weeks and swimming in my own self-loathing, I was just few steps away from the boy's room. While the door is being opened by the nurse for me, only one thought was left while I slowly walked into the room.

'Iri, please help me'

* * *

**Shiro PoV**

The nurse came to inform me that the man who saved me would come and visit, in the two weeks I spent in this hospital, my mind has just been rewinding and reminding me of that hell. I can't stop remembering it, after all that is the only memory I have after losing my memories.

My parents, my friends, relatives, my home, everything. I can't remember anything other than that hell and that man's tearful joy at finding someone still alive, I never got to thank him for saving me, maybe now I'll have that opportunity.

As I was thinking these things, the door to my room opened and the man who saved me came into view, black suit and a black trench coat, black hair, black eyes, everything was black, it's like he came after attending a burial , it strangely suits him. Weird.

Walking at the front of my hospital bed, he stopped right where we could clearly see each other, the nurse left likely thinking that the both of us need some privacy. an awkward silence happened for a few seconds and when I was about to speak up, he spoke.

"Hello Shiro, I'm Kiritsugu, Kiritsugu Emiya" his voice felt different the last time I heard him, the previous time it was filled with so much joy and relief but now it feels weighty, like he's burdened with something heavy all the time. To not make the situation more awkward than it is, I replied to him.

"hello mister..."

I paused a little, not knowing how to start a conversation that was the only reply I could come up with, good job me for making this situation even more awkward than by staying silent.

"…."

We both stayed silent, it looks like I'm not the only one who's not good with communication, that made me happy for a little, oh wait! I remember now, I must thank him for saving me.

"Uhm… thank you for saving me, I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you."

"Your welcome."

"…"

And silence again… this is starting to feel frustrating what more should I talk about? Right when I was thinking of how to talk to him more, he spoke again.

"the people in this hospital told me you've lost all your memories, how are you?"

"fine actually, it helps that I don't remember anyone to mourn about."

"…."

Ah, I think I spoke the wrong words, silence again took over the room, I guess this is what happens when two people with communication difficulty talk with each other.

"I requested for your doctor to find any living relatives you had but I took some liberties and tried to find them myself, but sadly all I found is that you're the only one left of your family"

Wow, he did that? And so quickly? He must either be good at finding people or he knows some very important people to help him find information. But what he said about me being the only one left of my family, that makes me sad. Does this mean I'm all on my own after leaving this hospital? Can I even leave when I don't even have the money to pay off the hospital? I'm just a 10-year-old kid! Maybe… I don't even know if that's my true age. As I was panicking in my mind on what to do, the man before me gave me a solution or an ultimatum if you think about it.

"I'll give you a choice, you either go to an orphanage and live your life there having a near to none chance of finding a family to adopt you or you can choose to get adopted by me, a shady looking man that you have no knowledge of if he can be trusted."

To me the answer is quite clear, even if he told me in a pretty sounding way, the summarized version would have been going to an orphanage or get adopted by him. I'm silently thankful that he was so blunt and honest about it.

"I want you to adopt me."

It didn't even take a second for me to decide, I don't want to stay in an orphanage and rot there. This choice he gave me was too good to pass up. I would rather be adopted by him rather than have slim chance of getting adopted by a less shady family. Nothing he would say would change my answer.

"Good, but before I fill out the adoption papers, I should tell you right now, I am a Mercenary."

…yeah no, I'm still not going change my answer.

* * *

**Preview:**

"This is where we'll live…"

"Good to see you again Kiritsugu…"

"Hiya Shiro-chan!"

* * *

Hi! Hello! And welcome!

This is my second chapter and I've increased the word count by a few hundred more.

But don't trust me on keeping up this word count.

Now unto some reviews:

To Heird: Thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you like it, hope you like it more in the future.

To Kayen1024: thank you for the review and criticism, I know that there are other fanfics that involve Shirou in the Yakuza but none of them have approached Nisekoi, I mean c'mon, the potential is there, it just needs a good starting line. To avoid anything major, all I can say to you is that this story will focus more on Shiro's perspective, I'll do some PoV with other characters, but I'll focus mostly on Shiro's.

this prologue arc will be going on for a few more chapters and after that it is mostly Nisekoi Territory, one which I'm very afraid to approach because I'm honestly not a fan of Nisekoi and dropped it in the second half of season 2 so I'll need to research some things or rewatch the damn thing.

Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I HATE Nisekoi, it just had bad timing when my taste in Anime was changing from Romcom to Action Supernatural fantasy.

Guess what anime hooked me in that genre *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*

I'll see you all in the next chapter so until then

Bye bye! Thank you for reading! And have good day!


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter 3: Home**

**Shiro PoV**

"Really?"

That was the only reply I could come up with to that reveal Kiritsugu told me.

"Yes, Really."

Shocked would be an understatement of what I'm feeling right about now, to think that the guy that would adopt me would be a mercenary but… this still changes nothing, I still want to be adopted by him, I want to learn from this person on how to smile like he did when he saved me and maybe… just maybe, I can find something to do with my life, this pathetic, insignificant life of mine that was saved out of all the hundreds of people that could have been saved instead.

"I won't change my mind."

"…I'm glad you didn't."

After that shocking reveal, the things we talked about next were just simple question and answers… well, as normal as an amnesiac and a mercenary's talk could go, like:

"What did you do as a mercenary? "

"I killed people."

"Why did you kill people? "

"because it was necessary."

"Did you enjoy it, being a mercenary, I mean?"

"no, I hated every moment of it."

"Then why did you still choose to be a mercenary when you hated it?"

"…"

That was the only question Kiritsugu didn't give an answer to. I didn't pry anymore, by the look on his face, it seems he was struggling to say the answer to my question, his face contorting in pain and filled with sadness, I shook my head at him to say that he didn't have to answer that question. He obliged.

Now it was his turn to ask me questions and for a mercenary who killed people, most of the questions were oddly simple.

"are feeling any better?"

"some slight stinging here and there but nothing to be concerned about."

"have you been eating well?"

"yes, I haven't had any problems in eating anything."

"after I fill out the papers necessary for your adoption, would you like to keep your last name?"

"no, I would rather want a clean start."

To most people, I think they wouldn't consider that last question as _*simple*_ but it is to me who has no attachments to it. After these simple questions, the only questions that were left are the unique ones and my answers made me metaphorically raise an eyebrow because I didn't even think about the answer, the words just left my mouth without my control.

"do you want to leave this city?

"no."

"why?"

Yes, why? Why did I say no? any normal person would have chosen to leave this city after experiencing the trauma I've felt. The answer left my mouth before I could even so much as think.

"I don't want to forget or run away."

"…very well."

Forget? Did I have something here that I don't want to forget? And Run away? Run away from what? Why would I be running from anything? Ah whatever, I'll just think about what I just said another time.

After the questions and answers were over, Kiritsugu told me that he would leave to fill out the adoption papers and he would come visit again after all the preparations are over. It took over one week for him to visit me again and on that day, my full name became Shiro Emiya.

* * *

**Kiritsugu PoV**

_(1 week before Shiro's official adoption)_

I would have wished for the boy and I to leave this city but Shiro wanted to stay, the look in his eyes told me that he wants a constant reminder of where it all started. That boy is strong, to have the strength to stay in the very city where he lost everything, if it was me, I would've run away, at least by doing that, the pain would've lessened.

"I guess... this is where we'll live…"

I have to respect his wish to stay but to do so, I need to make some preparations. I made a call to an old acquaintance living in this city and scheduled for a meeting, luckily he wasn't busy today so he told me we could discuss business right away so I immediately called a cab and went to his residence.

It took only a few minutes to get here, I'm now at the front of an imposing wooden gate, the design of the entrance was simple yet elaborate, leaf-designed iron plates covered the gate's structure while simple rectangle-shaped pillars supported it and at the top of the gate was a simple wooden plank that has the last name of the owner of this traditional Japanese mansion written on it in bold.

_FUJIMURA_

I knocked on the entrance a few times, waited for a few seconds until the gate was opened… and got greeted by a little girl wearing what looks to be a middle schooler's uniform without the jacket. Sporting a short ponytail design on her slightly wild light mid-length brown hair combined with her young upbeat looks, the girl emits an aura of a hyper and sporty individual with a slight mix of innocence.

"who're you supposed to be?" the girl asked, lacking any manners whatsoever.

"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, I'm here to meet Raiga Fujimura."

"HEY GRANDPA! SOME GLOOMY BUT COOL-LOOKING GUY SAYS HE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

This girl, she really has no manners and judging by what she said, she seems to be Raiga's granddaughter but what did I hear her say regarding me? cool-looking? I won't deny when she said I looked gloomy, but I have some doubts when she said I was cool-looking. I've been called many things but that's a first.

As I was questioning if this girl needs to see a doctor for her eyes, another voice was heard in response to the girl's shouting.

"Taiga please, how many times have I told you not to shout when we have visitors? You could have just called one of my men nearby and told them that we have visitors."

An old but well-built old man came into view. He's as tall as the energetic girl before him, so not much, only reaching my shoulders not counting the older man's white flat-top hairstyle. He has several wrinkles on his face, showing how old the man is but still held a very intimidating look, warning others not to underestimate this old senior, he's wearing a green kimono with a sleeveless kimono-like jacket covering the former with a tiger-striped designs. This was Raiga Fujimura, the Yakuza leader of the Fujimura Syndicate, and at this moment, an exasperated grandfather.

"but grandpa~ that would just take time, so I just picked the quickest way to call you and besides, he looks like he isn't bothered at all~"

"~haaaahhhhh~, what am I going to do with you? You just had to inherit your mother's stubborn side, why couldn't you have inherited your father's attitude instead?"

That is true, I frankly don't care much about manners unless necessary. Before this light-hearted family feud could get out of hand, I greeted the older man.

"Raiga, nice to see you again."

Hearing his name being called, Raiga looked at me and made a sort of kind expression, it's slightly hard to know for anyone who doesn't have a good relationship with the older man of what his expression looks like due to his permanent intimidating look but once someone gets to know him, he's like an open book.

"Good to see you again Kiritsugu old friend, come in, come in, you told me you have business with me yes? Let's discuss it inside while we have a cup of tea."

"I'd like that."

"still the short talker, aren't you? You haven't changed since the day we met."

I simply smiled at that, I never thought I would make a friend like Raiga, I always thought the only friends that I would make were business partners, friends when it's only convenient but then I met Raiga and his stubbornness and Loyalty won me over. I once rescued some people in a slave den here in Fuyuki years ago, Coincidentally one of the people kidnapped was his daughter and by the time I finished exterminating the pests in that rat hole, he arrived along with hundreds of his men, ready to raid the slave den. He at first, thought I was a member of the slavers but that was resolved quickly when his daughter explained the situation, ever since, he was determined to pay me back, I dismissed it saying that it was a total coincidence that my job saved his daughter and he didn't need to pay me back. The stubborn man then told me that if I ever get in trouble, I could trust him and his Family to help, I didn't respond to that and just left but the old man wouldn't stop trying to befriend me whenever I had business in Japan and we coincidentally bump to each other, I investigated it if it was truly coincidences, I had some doubts if they truly were but the investigation spoke for themselves, all of it were pure coincidence. eventually, I gave up denying his friendship and we had a good relationship since.

* * *

On the way to the living room, Raiga's Granddaughter, Taiga was her name, relentlessly asked me some questions.

"Hey, hey, how do you know grandpa?"

"We met years ago."

"Are you yakuza just like grandpa?"

"No."

"Why do you dress so gloomy? "

"This is my work clothes"

"Do you like the color black?"

"No."

"Then why dress in black?"

"Again, work clothes"

I wanted to just stay silent and ignore the girl but my instinct told me not to for fear of making the situation worse. Thankfully, my growing annoyance has been relieved when we arrived in the living room.

"Taiga, could you give the two of us some privacy?"

"But grandpa, I wanna ask him some more questions."

A sigh escaped the Yakuza leader, it seems that his granddaughter is too hyper even for him to handle for a long time. The old man stayed silent for a few seconds then made a slight smirk unnoticed by her grandchild, it looks like he came up with a plan.

"well if you want to ask him some more questions then I have no problems, BUT! You have to answer a question of mine first."

"YES! Okay bring it grandpa!"

"how have your grades been in school."

The girl froze. Like time had stopped and the color of her face paled.

"…"

"well? I'm waiting."

"OH HEY! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I gotta go grandpa, I need to practice more for my upcoming matches BYE!"

The girl with a name that sounds similar to a large predatory feline ran away with a metaphorical tail between her legs, guess she's having trouble in her academics but whatever, it's time to discuss business with Raiga. The old man spoke first.

"hahhhh~ that girl... SO… what do you want to discuss Kiritsugu?

"I wish to purchase the abandoned property beside your home and some help with repairing it,"

"that's it? I don't really have any problem with selling it to you, you can even take it for free the repair cost though is not. C'mon Kiritsugu, a man like you wouldn't ask for something that simple."

"I also wish for you to one day, take care of my son, Shiro."

"You have a son?"

"Adopted, but yes, I do."

"…that's nearly not enough for you to ask me a favor, what's the catch?"

This was it, I knew Raiga is too smart to ignore it, I would have liked it if he stayed silent about it, I wanted to keep this a secret but like the saying goes: no plan survives contact.

"… I'm…"

_PRESENT TIME:_

"Here we are Shiro, when the repair is over, this will be our new home."

It was no surprise to me that Raiga immediately agreed when I told him, I knew he would be sympathetic due to him being very honorable, I hate myself for manipulating someone who considers me a friend by using his honorable attitude against him but the boy's well-being is more important right now, I'll let Raiga judge me when the time comes he realizes what I had done to him, until then…

"big… too big…"

"yeah, it is, would you like to–"

Before I could say anymore, a hyper-induced female came barreling towards Shiro without any sign of stopping, so it would be obvious what the end result of the girl's charge towards his adopted son.

"HIYA SHIRO-CHAAAAAN!"

"Wuh? –BFUGH!?%$"

A human train wreck.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Shiro-chan is not cute at all~"

"I want to help…"

"come sit with me…"

* * *

Hi! Hello! And Welcome!

Ok, I have a perfectly good reason as to why I didn't update for two days.

1: I'm very busy on weekends

2: I felt lazy

3: Azur lane events

Ok, maybe not the last two. So… I updated my profile to contain some fanfics I plan to make one day BUT you too can also make some fanfics using my concept if you would like, just PM me if you would like to use them, I want to read it too you know?

Unto the reviews:

To TeotakuFantasia : Umu~ to you too.

To Kayen1024 : Thank you and sorry but to me, Iri's death is a requirement to what I have in mind, and Kiritsugu…. :D

To Angron : thank you for the good criticism. Regarding your issue with Shiro just being an OC, well yes but no, I agree that this Shiro, if you think about it, is just an OC but there is an issue to what I have planned if I had used Prisma Shiro, I don't intend to make this Fanfic too light-hearted, I want to explore one of the few elements as to why Shirou Emiya is such a good character in FSN: His Survivor's guilt.

And don't worry about the girls of Nisekoi (maybe). I plan to have them get some character growth, but to do that, I plan to reread Nisekoi to refresh myself of how I think they will act…. F**k, I really don't want to this to myself but for the sake of my first fanfic, I'll damn do it!

Now I have a question for all you readers, after 3 chapters and the latest chapter being very chunky in word count, how is my writing? Do the dialogue scenes feel like they have emotion? What should I improve on? Help me get better because as you have already known in the first chapter, I'm new to this fanfic making thing.

I'll see you all in the next chapter so until then

Bye bye! Thank you for reading! And have good day!


	4. Chapter 4: Inevitable

**Chapter 4: Inevitable**

**Taiga PoV**

_Flashback_

"Hmmmm, which shop should I have my lunch? should I go near to the udon place near the bridge at? nah, not feeling it for udon today, OH! oh! oh! maybe I could go to that mapo tofu place! I hear they make a mean mapo Tofu!" I've been hanging out in the my home's living room for quite a while thinking (loudly) what I would like to eat for lunch, I like Grandpa's men, I really do and their like the older brothers and uncles I never had but none of them could cook a good tasty meal... ~aaaahhhhh~ god please~ give me some kind of convenient food maker machine or something~

*Ding* *Dong*

Huh, the doorbell? "~Coming~" I rushed to the gate and opened the door, secretly hoping Grandpa ordered food and was disappointed that it was just some gloomy looking guy but he sure does look cool with that black coat and suit... WAIT-

"Who're you supposed to be?" I glared while asking the depressing but cool guy in front of me, is he a friend of grandpa? he certainly looks related to grandpa's line of work, maybe he's an enemy? should I kick him in the balls like mom told me to do to weird men?

"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, I'm here to meet Raiga Fujimura."

Awww~ I was so excited that I could finally kick a guy in the balls and how they'd react, turns out he's a friend of grandpa... Oh well, maybe next time... oh wait, I should call Grandpa.

"HEY GRANDPA! SOME GLOOMY BUT COOL-LOOKING GUY SAYS HE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Turns out that the gloomy looking guy's name is Kiritsugu, What a cool sounding name! like a secret agent of the government or a name of some gun-toting mercenary. After having a conversation (Harassed) by grandpa, I left him and his guest alone to practice my kendo skills, it took a few minutes before I remembered what I wanted to do... "MY LUNCH TIME!" I looked at the clock and saw that I have enough time, I dropped everything I have, took my wallet and rushed out of my home to go to the nearest diner.

_2 hours later_

~Ahhhhh that really hit the spot~ it might have cost me more than half of my allowance but the food was worth it~ I should mark the shop I ate a while ago so I can eat there again sometime, what's its name again? you- Uuu- Yuufo- something about aliens? meh, I'll remember it later.

as I opened the door to my home, I saw gloomy guy, Kiritsugu, in front of me. Looks like he and grandpa are done talking, I wonder what they talked about anyway? I gave way for Kiritsugu, he said thanks and left, Grandpa wasn't kidding when he said that he was a short talker.

"Taiga, follow me to the living room." Grandpa told me as I was entering in the front door.

wait... he looked super serious... AM I IN TROUBLE!? Did grandpa found out I accidentally knocked out a police officer when the guy was touching my Shinai? It was kinda his fault for touching my stuff BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO KNOCK HIM OUT! it was rather convenient that the guy lost all memory of that ever happening, thank god for that, BUT WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? I need to bulls**t my to this, c'mon Taiga you can do this, you're the granddaughter of a very powerful Yakuza, you can lie your way through this, C'mon!

while I was walking slowly to the living room trying to come up of a way to reason with grandpa, I was already at the front of said living room.

welp... *gulp* ...here we go...

I opened the sliding wooden paper door and saw Grandpa sitting in a clean and proper position, I don't know how he does it be he looks more intimidating this way rather than when he's standing with his arms crossed. He gestured for me to sit in front of him, I obliged and nervously sat to where he wanted me. My nerves were in haywire for the several seconds of silence permeating the room and then finally, grandpa spoke.

"Taiga-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Damnit! Why didn't you work my Yakuza blood, why did you betray me in this most important moment of my life?!

"...What are you talking about Taiga?"

"...What?"

"What?"

So, it wasn't about me knocking out a police officer? phew, I thought I would get in trouble there... wait a minute... I just blabbed and said something about an accident...

"Care to explain what this 'accident' is young lady?"

"uuhhh…"

"well?"

"I... may have... kinda... sorta... knocked out a police officer?"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"It was an accident! and I hit him so hard that he lost his memory anyway so I didn't get in trouble..."

"we'll be talking about this later young lady!"

"awwww..."

"but I didn't call you hear because you're in trouble.

"you didn't? ALRIGHT!"

"but you will be later."

"awwww..."

well, I royally screwed that up, thank you me for overthinking things and screwing me over to the point that I have high suspicions my allowance will pay dearly for it.

"Haahhhh…. Anyway Taiga, the reason I brought you hear is to talk about some people that will be living next door."

"next door? You mean that old Japanese style mansion?"

"Yes, that one."

New neighbors would be good, when all the neighbors found out that my family was Yakuza, some of them left while others were people who knew grandpa and knew that they wouldn't need to worry so long as they didn't do anything bad or upset him, but I wonder who would be our new neighbors? Maybe it's related to that Kiritsugu guy?

"the people who will move in to that house is only two and one of them I'm indebted to very much."

"HAAAAHHH?!"

That made my eyes widen into dish plates, a person who got grandpa to owe them? That's the first time I've heard grandpa owing someone, normally I would hear the other way around.

"I could understand your surprise, after all the time you've spent here, you should already have a near estimate of how many people owe me but it's true, I do owe someone, maybe the only one in my entire life…"

"what did the guy do to make him owe you grandpa?"

"hehehe…. He saved your mother."

"MOM!? THAT MOM!? MY MOM WHO'S MORE OF A MAN THAN DAD?! THAT MOM!?"

"I don't know what to say to that but yes, your mom."

I have half a mind not to believe what Grandpa's saying right now, I mean, my mom being saved? I would have believed if it was my dad who got saved but my mom? My mom who could powerbomb a man with no effort whatsoever? My mom who could easily bench press 300 pounds? But it's grandpa who's saying it and Grandpa rarely lies to me, he only lies when he wants to hide some sensitive information from me relating to his Yakuza job.

"…How?"

"long story short, some idiots kidnapped your mother, they were successful but then the guy I owe had a job at hunting those idiots down and saved your mother as a bonus."

Wow. Just wow. But wait… how did they kidnap mom? With how ridiculously strong she is, how can some idiots be able to kidnap the woman that committed testicular manslaughter to various vulgar men around Fuyuki? As if sensing what my question would be, grandpa provided the answer.

"your mother got taken while she was sulking and drunk because of another failed relationship."

"Bu–"

"Very Drunk."

"But sti–"

"She downed 5 big bottles of Spyritus Taiga, a normal man would already have been dead by the second bottle."

Ok now I believe it.

"So, grandpa, what does this have to do with me? Their just new neighbors, so what's the deal?"

"first of all, I should tell you about them, the name of the guy I owe is Kiritsugu Emiya, you should already know him, he's the guy who came here earlier."

Oh, so it is related to that Kiritsugu guy, I should give myself a cookie later for guessing right.

"He has an adopted son, his name is Shiro."

"Shiro? As in white?"

"yes, anyway, do you know about the fir that happened a month ago?

"Yeah, what about it?"

Who wouldn't know about that disaster, it was all over the TV, Radio and newspapers. The lives lost reached 3 digits, it was too devastating to be ignored by anyone, it even got reported internationally. Some theory say that the fire was caused by a gas leak and some cult think that a chaotic god caused it. The damage the fire caused reached billions and it was estimated that it would need 5 years at least to repair the damage. As a reminder of that incident, people began to call it 'The Great Fuyuki City Fire'.

"Shiro is one of the few survivors of that disaster, as a result, he received a severe trauma that took away all his memories except for his name."

"…What do you want me to do?"

I seriously asked, that kind of experience is not right to have for a child, children should be smiling, having fun and making friends, making happy memories and grow to a fine adult.

"what I want you to do Taiga is befriend Shiro, make him open up to you, give him a proper childhood any deserving kid should have."

In monotone with resoluteness, I answered my grandpa immediately.

"Leave it to me grandpa!"

* * *

_Present Time_

"HIYA SHIRO-CHAAAAAN!"

"Wuh? –BFUGH!?%$"

I tackled the little kid, I couldn't resist, he was just so cute, auburn hair and amber gold eyes that looked like they would glow at night, I hugged and swung him around. I know that grandpa said I should befriend him but why settle on just being friends when I can turn him into a little brother that I always wished I had.

I once told my parents that I wanted a brother but they just smiled wryly and told me that they can't. it was only when I was old enough that I found out why, it seems mom was a Cesarean birthing me and because of that, she can't handle another pregnancy due to how large I was as a baby. I also heard my dad mumbling in the background that his pelvis can't handle a month-long session with my mom again. For being weaker than mom, he sure is strong in bed.

"Get…. Off. Of ME!"

"aw don't be shy~ Fuji-neechan will take good care of you~"

And I surely will, I promise you that. When I first saw the kid, the first thing I noticed was his eyes, I've seen those eyes to some of grandpa's men, eyes that look hollow and devoid of life, like they've seen the worst humanity could offer. I don't like those eyes, especially if those eyes belonged to a young child, I hate it and that's why I'll do my very best to make Shiro-chan have good memories.

"Some… one who… tackles a kid… doesn't deserve… being called…. A NEECHAN!"

And maybe some bad memories too because of that comment. Shiro-chan got away from my hug and immediately ran behind Kiritsugu's leg, I got really upset by what he said, I can be a good neechan… I just need some practice.

"HMPH! Shiro-chan is mean~ for calling this neechan not a neechan, don't you have any manners for those older than you?"

Initiating operation: Guilt trip. Initiating!

"uhm…"

That was the first thing I heard from him after enacting my plan, c'mon work, I can see it in his eyes, he's gonna say it!

"I'm… sorry… Fuji-neechan…"

SUCCESS! And isn't that the most adorable thing I've ever seen? He's hiding his embarrassment by covering his face with Kiritsugu's pants for saying sorry to me.

"Neechan forgives you~"

and how can't I? his sorry is so innocent, no sarcasm whatsoever, he was honestly saying sorry to me~ I really want him to become my little brother now~ I want to spend more time with Shiro-chan, ahhh~ but that will have to wait, I need to help with their house repairs.

"Little miss, could you give us a hand here?"

One of grandpa's men called out to me, a lot of them gave me some nicknames, like 'Princess' or 'Little miss', some of those nicknames I don't really mind, a few annoyed me but it was better than being called 'That'.

"Coming~"

"Ah.. I wanna help…" Shiro-chan whispered

Ah~ so cute~ he wants to help! Oh I want to let him but he's still a kid so I denied his request. Well, time to get to work, the sooner this finish, the sooner I can spend more time with Shiro-chan~

* * *

**Kiritsugu PoV**

It's really amazing how efficient Raiga's men can be, the repairs to this old house that should have taken over a month to fully repair, only took less than a week for the Fujimura clansmen.

Shiro and I soon moved in the day after the repairs were completed, we didn't really have much to decorate the house with me being a minimalist and Shiro having nothing at all so the move was also very quick. By the time we moved in completely to the newly repaired house, it was almost time for dinner and we didn't have any groceries so I ordered take out for the both of us, maybe tomorrow I'll try to learn how to cook.

During dinner, the both of us just silently ate our food, I was never good at conversations, Irisviel, my late wife was the better person at being social, I should try to be more talkative for Shiro.

After dinner, I told Shiro to go to sleep, a young boy like him should rest so he could grow strong while I stayed awake and watched the night sky thinking of all the sins I've committed and almost none of it were worth it.

If I had been more selfish with my life, would I have lived a better life than now? Somehow, I doubt that. I remembered what Iri said to me when I proposed I quit my Mercenary job…

"Illy and I would be happy, but would you? No. Kiritsugu, you're a man who can't live without his goals pushing him. The moment you give up your dreams, it would be like the start of your slow, agonizing death. No Kiritsugu, don't give up on your dream, because I won't give up on the both of us being happy!"

Iri was right when she said that me giving up my dream would start my death, but I can't die, I mustn't die, not yet anyway. I still need to take care of my new adopted son for a little while longer and then…

* * *

_Flashback_

"you're dying?"

old man Raiga asked, shock and sadness welling up on him.

"Yes."

I replied like I always do with conversations, quick and direct.

"…how?"

"it was during my latest job, here in Fuyuki I was hunting down a deranged priest, I shot him in the heart, that should have been the end when suddenly, I heard several explosions outside."

"My god… so my guess was right about those news reports about that gas leak, they were complete bullsh*t."

"yes…"

A moment of silence filled the room, I gave Raiga a few moments to process that information and then, when he was ready, he urged me to continue.

"then I heard laughter, it was that damned priest. With his dying breath, he told me that he planted a switch in his heart where if it took severe damage or it was destroyed, the switch's purpose would activate, igniting several incendiary bombs around Fuyuki."

I subconsciously gripped my hands too much that my palms bled, I was stopped by Raiga when he noticed it and I resumed my story.

"He mocked me for being responsible for killing countless innocents."

"It's not your fault Kiritsugu, it was that madman's fault."

Raiga comforted me.

"I know but nothing will change the fact that I triggered it"

I blamed myself

"haaah… so… what did you do with that maniac?"

"I shot him again. 3 on the head and 3 on the heart."

"good, but where does this relate to you dying?"

"after I took my anger on him, his body released some kind of smoke and then the priest's body ignited then burned his body until only his ashes were left. I didn't bother thinking what that did because I was in a panic to go outside and save anyone I could after the bombs triggered."

"So, if I'm guessing right, the smoke contained toxins."

"You're right, I only knew about it after I had Shiro admitted to the hospital then a doctor examined me if I was fine. I was not, it seems the poison that came from that damned priest is incurable due to how much I inhaled, it's now slowly killing my body, I can only delay it but my death is inevitable.

We stayed silent for a few moments after that and then Raiga laughed somberly, I can clearly hear the sadness those laughs contained, I'm thankful for Raiga, even though I've sinned greatly in this life, I'm blessed to have a friend like Raiga.

"To think… the most feared man in the underworld: Kiritsugu Emiya, The Chronos Rose, the man said to be able to kill anyone, anywhere in a blink of an eye and infamous for his overkills would be done in by poison… if others from the underworld heard this, they would immediately get their ears checked-up thinking they're hearing was damaged."

Has my reputation really gone that far? I know I was feared but the most feared? And I'm slightly offended by the comment about my overkills, isn't it better to be safe than sorry when killing your target?

"My policy is to make sure my target is 100% dead Raiga." I defended

"Kiritsugu, you brought down an eighty-story building to kill one man. If that isn't overkill then I don't know what is."

I still take offense to that.

"So, you dying… that's one of the reasons why you want me to take care of Shiro in the future?

"Yes."

"and because Shiro now carries your family name, he'll be a target when you're gone isn't he?"

"Yes."

"You're really making use of that favor aren't ya?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we're friends aren't we, Kiritsugu?"

I was… touched… even though I'm forcing him to carry some of my burdens, even though I partially admitted at using him, he still viewed me as a friend.

"…Yeah.. Yes, we are…"

* * *

Flashback end

My thoughts went back to that day, the day I confessed to Raiga my sins against him and how I made him carry my burdens, it really lighened the load on my back, now I can focus on taking care of Shiro and when I've done everything I can for him…

"I can die happy."

* * *

**Shiro PoV**

After living with Kiritsugu for a day, I've learned one important lesson.

*BOOM*

He sucks at cooking. How does someone make boiled water explode? Did he use gunpowder, no… no sane person would use gunpowder to cook…

Then I thought of what kind of person Kiritsugu is with all the information I know.

I need to learn how to cook or else i'll die without even doing anything with my life.

"Old man, your banned from cooking anything from now on."

"…I understand."

"don't worry, I'll learn how to cook for us both."

"…Thank you and I'm sorry."

With that, it was quickly settled that I would be the one cooking for the both of us. Learning how to cook was hard but after a few trial and error, I managed to at least be decent at cooking.

When one of our neighbors learned that I learned how to cook, she immediately barged into our home and asked (begged) if she could it with us, the old man didn't have any problems with nor do I, except for her being a bit annoying but as weeks go by, I slowly learned to like Taig- ah, I mean Fuji-nee. She really doesn't like her name when it gets related to a certain large jungle feline.

I've also improved greatly in cooking over the months, now I'm confident that I can cook a feast with no problem and judging by Fuji-nee's reactions to my food, it seems the taste is good too.

My relationship with the old man, though filled with mostly silence, we still get along well, we even stargaze together at night sitting at the porch of our home while drinking tea, it was great and relaxing.

Time flew by, yet still I haven't found a purpose for my life. It has been two years, yet I still don't know what to do, how do I repent for being one of the only people that got saved that day, while I was thinking these things, Kiritsugu called for me.

"Shiro, come sit with me."

I did what he requested, I now sat with him like always in this time.

The both of us, sitting together on the porch, stargazing.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Be happy…"

"What is wrong with you!"

"grandpa…"

* * *

Hi! Hello! And Welcome!

Apologies for the long wait, my computer and I had some… disagreements and it took a while to repair it then some family matters happened and it just got out of hand. I squeezed a lot of my mind to get this chapter out, I hope you all enjoy it but for several more days I will stop making chapters for a while, it's got to do with the family matters, sorry.

so, Coronavirus is a thing, and it just had to infect Japan, because of that, some anime are going to get delayed or cancelled. damnit.

a question to veterans of making fanfics, is it a major requirement to add disclaimers that I don't own FSN, Nisekoi and etc. ? cuz if it is, i'll have to update some chapters.

welp... I'll see you all in the next chapter so until then

Bye bye! Thank you for reading! And have good day!


End file.
